Swapped
by another anime fan
Summary: Armin wakes up one morning to find that something is very, very wrong. (T for swearing. Please don't take this seriously)
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: This is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. I'm not sure what prompted it. I'm not sure why the characters are so OOC. This doesn't even exist in anything close to the snk canon. Please help me.**

* * *

When Armin Arlert awoke that morning, he knew something was up. He wasn't entirely sure why or how, but he just felt it. Or perhaps it was the fact he woke up in a bed that was not his own.

 _What the...?_ he thought. It was a similar room to his own, except for the fact that it was entirely swapped around. On the bottom bunk of the bed across from him lay a familiar looking red scarf. Mikasa's. Oh Sina. He was in the girls' room. Without another thought, he bolted from the room. How exactly had he got in there? And whose bed had he been sleeping on? He dared not think of it.

Luckily for him, he was entirely dressed. It was like he hadn't changed his clothes since the day before. There was also the fact his body felt... strange. Almost like it wasn't even his body. But that was absurd, of course. And there was also the fact he couldn't remember anything past dinner last night. Something was definitely off.

He wandered down the hall and bumped into Mikasa. She wasn't wearing her scarf, which he thought was odd. He remembered seeing it on her bed. Had she forgotten to put it on? That was very unlike her. She looked angry, too. Her eyes were narrowed and she scowled at him. Had he done something to make her like this? In the time he'd forgotten, perhaps?

She opened her mouth to speak. Whatever Armin had been excepting, it certainly hadn't been what she said. Which was: "Oi, brat. What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing, s-" Armin replied instantly, but stopped himself. That had been an automatic response. But it was never something he said to Mikasa. More like... "Mikasa? Are you okay? You've started acting like-"

" _Mikasa_? What the hell do you mean?"

What? What did _she_ mean? Armin couldn't think of anything to say. What could have prompted her to act like his? Had she hit her head? If it had been Connie or Sasha then he would have assumed it was just a joke. However, Mikasa didn't kid around. He couldn't think of any plausible reason for her to start acting like Captain Levi.

Perhaps there was some kind of connection to her strange behaviour and his memory loss. Perhaps. Had they been drugged or something?

"Tch." Mikasa appeared to give up and strode away. Had she always been that tall compared to Armin?

* * *

Armin spotted Eren walking down a corridor a few minutes later , his arms were filled with various crumpled papers. That was a bit strange, but maybe Captain Levi had ordered him to clean up some paperwork. It was well known that Levi considered Eren the best of the 104th at cleaning.

"Eren!"

Eren turned around, a confused look on his face. He furrowed his brow."Eren?"

"Have you seen Mikasa today?"

"No... I haven't. Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Eren or Armin? After all, those three are best friends."

"Eren...? What do you mean? You're Eren and I'm Armin."

"What are you talking about, Historia?"

"Historia? I know we look alike, but you and I have been friends for so many years, Eren. Surely you remember what I look like."

"Why do you keep calling me Eren?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Because you're Eren?"

Eren adjusted his glasses again. They didn't seem to fit him right and they kept falling down his face.

Wait... glasses? Eren had never worn glasses. Those weren't any glasses either, those were...

"I'm not Eren. I'm Hanji."

That was it. Eren and Mikasa were playing some kind of joke on him. It wasn't like them, but it was the only reason he could think of.

"Eren, stop messing around. It's obviously you. More importantly, where did you get Squad Leader Hanji's glasses? Did you steal them? Or is she in on this too?"

"Historia? Are you all right?"

And why did Eren seem to think he was somebody else? This joke wasn't funny. He knew, no matter how persistent he was, Eren probably wouldn't give in. Anyone could be on this joke. Moreover, why was it Armin that was being targeted?

He ran through everyone he knew. Sasha and Connie were sure to be in on it. Historia as well, if Eren was talking about her. Jean probably was too. And probably Squad Leader Hanji as well.

However, Armin was almost sure that Captain Levi and Commander Erwin would not be. There was no way either of them would put up with that. Honestly, he was surprised Mikasa was taking part. Somehow Eren must have convinced her.

* * *

Armin reached the door of Captain Levi's office. Surprisingly, it was half open. He paused before going in. He could hear Levi muttering to himself:

"What am I doing in here? Where's my scarf?"

Those words alone put him off going inside. _No,_ he thought to himself. _There's no way the Captain's in on it._

So, Armin knocked lightly on the door. "Hello?" he asked nervously.

"You can come in."

Armin pushed the door and walked in. Captain Levi sat on his chair, eyes darting around the room for some reason. It looked like he was looking for something.

"Oh," he said upon seeing Armin. "Have you seen my scarf?"

"Scarf?" asked Armin. "I've never seen you wear a scarf, sir."

"What are you talking about? I wear my scarf every day."

"You call that a scarf, sir?" Armin asked. It was not called a scarf. It was called a cravat.

"Of course it's a scarf. Eren gave it to me. It's my most precious possession. I can't lose it. Please. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

What? _What_? WHAT _?_ _WHAT_?

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry, sir," Armin replied, trying to keep his composure.

Levi walked up to him. Armin realised, with horror, that Levi was taller than him. That couldn't be right. He specifically remembered being 3 centimetres taller than Levi (not that he was counting), not fifteen centimetres _shorter_. What the hell?

"Sir? Why do you keep calling me sir?"

"Captain, then."

"Captain? You think I'm Levi or something?"

 _Oh no_. "Yes. You are Captain Levi."

"No I'm not. This is his room, but I don't know how I got in here. Historia, are you alright? It's Mikasa."

Oh, walls. He was in on it as well?

Armin turned around and ran for his life.

* * *

Commander Erwin was his only hope. If it turned out he was acting strange like Eren, Mikasa, Levi and probably everyone else, then they were all drugged, hallucinating or the end of the world was nigh.

However, when Armin reached Erwin's office, there was nobody in sight.

Just at that moment, Mikasa-pretending-to-be-Levi (not Levi pretending to be her) appeared. Maybe she would know where the Commander was. If Armin was going to get any information out of her, then he supposed he'd have to play along.

"Sir? Have you by any chance seen Commander Erwin?"

"Erwin? I saw him going to the kitchen. Fuck knows why, though."

"Thanks Mi- I mean, Captain Levi!"

"Don't forget that you're on cleaning duty tonight."

Mikasa was _way_ too into this. "Er, yes, sir!" Armin jogged off in the direction of the kitchen.

Armin did find Erwin. He was sitting at a table in the dining room eating what appeared to be a potato and loaf of bread.

 _Crap_ , thought Armin.

"Historia!" Erwin called out in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. Armin almost laughed at the sound of it. "Look what I took from the kitchen! There's enough for both of us. Would you like to share it?"

"Um, Commander Erwin?" asked Armin.

"Commander Erwin is here?" Erwin asked with wide eyes. "Help me hide this food, Historia! I don't want anyone seeing it. Especially not Captain Levi. He'd make me clean every room twice!"

That was it. The end was nigh. Armin promptly turned around and trudged away.

"Historia? Historia, where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?"

* * *

Armin returned to his room, the boys' room, sat on his bed and attempted to think up rational explanations for everything that had happened.

He continued like that for a good hour, but came to no conclusion. There was no way that Levi and Erwin would be playing along. No way. It had to be some sort of mass hypnotisation. But if that was so, then why hadn't anything happened to him? Why was he still acting like himself?

Just then, he heard a voice call out his name. His name. Nobody had called him anything but Historia. Could it be someone who had stayed sane?

Armin got up and opened the door, poking his head around to see who it was outside. It was Jean.

"Ye-" he began, but was cut off by Armin. Well, not Armin himself, but his voice. Coming from the corridor outside.

"I'm not Armin," said the Armin that was outside.

"What are you talking about, Armin?" asked Jean.

"What are _you_ talking about, Jean?" replied Armin in the corridor.

Armin, the one in the doorway, was horrified. How was that his voice? What the hell was going on?

"Jean? Armin, what do you mean? It's me, Eren."

"I'm not Armin. I'm Historia. What's going on?"

At that moment, Armin (the real one, or at least he thought he was) left the bedroom. As he turned into the corridor, he was met with his own eyes.

No, he wasn't looking in a mirror. He, or at least, his body, was staring straight at him.

"What... is going on?" asked Armin's body. "How are you me?"

"How are you _me_?" replied Armin.

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers.**

 **the characters are such caricatures of themselves it's ridiculous. and armin is slow. sorry. (faves/follows/reviews are always appreciated. thanks! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: here's chapter two!**

* * *

Armin was not inside his own body. He realised that when he looked at his reflection in a mirror at least sixty-nine times. What looked back at him was not his face. It was _Historia's_.

The two of them had swapped bodies. Swapped bodies. And, judging by how everyone else had been acting, they had as well. It was impossible. Like something out of a book. There was no realistic reason that this could happen. But still, it _had_.

"I don't understand," Historia mumbled in Armin's voice. He would never get used to that.

"I don't either," he replied.

He picked up the handheld mirror and took it over to the person who was waiting outside in the hall.

"You should have a look in the mirror," Armin told who he thought was Eren. Thought. He wasn't sure.

He handed Eren(?) the mirror.

"What the hell? What the hell?!" he screeched. Yes, it was definitely Eren. "How am I him? How is that horse-face's horse face in this mirror?"

"I think you two have swapped bodies," Armin said matter-of-factly. "If it's the same as it was for Historia and I, then I think Jean's... mind will be in your body."

Eren—previously Jean's—eyes widened with horror. "I _do not_ want him in my body! It's bad enough being in his!"

"No, wait a second... I met your... body. And it was not Jean who was in it. It was Squad Leader Hanji."

Eren did not look comforted by those words. In fact, he just looked even more horrified.

Armin too realised what this meant. Hanji, for sure, would take advantage of this opportunity.

"We need to hurry," Eren said. "Before my body is experimented on." _Or worse,_ were the unspoken words.

Armin and Historia nodded. Armin knew what else she would do. Hanji had the chance to not only be close to a titan, but to be a titan. It was probably her biggest dream come true.

* * *

The three of them ran to Hanji's lab, peeked through the ajar door and thankfully saw her reading some papers at a desk. Her glasses slipped down her—or Eren's—nose. "Why aren't they staying on? Did I bend them or something?" she muttered to herself. If she was saying that, then did she not know she was in Eren's body? That was lucky. They were all expecting to find a Titan standing in what would have remained of the room. Seeing this made them all pleasantly surprised.

"That's my voice. That's my body," Eren said, staring.

"We need to tell her before she figures it out and does turn into a titan," Armin said.

"I agree," said Historia.

"I'll never get used to seeing this," Eren sighed.

"Squad Leader?" asked Historia.

"Oh Armin. Historia and Jean, too. What can I do for you? Would you like to hear about my research?"

"No thanks," said Eren. Armin noticed him shudder.

"Oh," Hanji said. "Well, are you feeling any better, Historia?"

"Yes, much," replied Armin."We have something to show you."

"What is it?" asked Hanji, standing up and walking over to them, eyes wide. An excited look appeared on Eren's, now her, face. "Is it about titans?"

"Unfortunatly no," Armin said. "Have a look in this mirror."

Hanji looked confused but obeyed. She jumped back when she saw her reflection.

"Historia and I have swapped bodies. That is Eren in Jean's body. You are in Eren's body."

"I can turn into a titan?"

* * *

After what seemed like decades of trying to convince Hanji not to turn into a titan, they managed to get everyone to meet up in the dining room.

"You're saying we've all swapped bodies?" demanded Levi in Mikasa's voice. Armin had explained everything and passed the mirror around, leading to varying levels of shock and horror in everyone.

"Yes," said Armin.

"How did this happen?" asked Mikasa in Levi's voice.

"I don't know. We can't think of any explanation."

"There has to be one," said Hanji. "It's just not scientifically possible."

"I agree," said whoever was Connie's body.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight titans like this?" questioned Levi.

"I don't know. But as it stands, we're stuck like this for time being. At least until we find some kind of a solution, if we do at all," Armin replied.

"Nobody knows who anyone is," Eren put in.

"All soldiers, state your names one by one," said the person that was in Connie's body. Armin was 99% sure that was Erwin. "I am Commander Erwin Smith." It was so strange to hear those words in the voice of Connie. Of all people.

"Armin Arlert, sir!"

"Eren Jaeger, sir!"

"Historia Reiss, sir."

"Mikasa Ackerman, sir."

"Connie Springer, sir." Connie was in Sasha's body.

"Sasha Braus, sir." Sasha was in Erwin's body, as Armin had suspested due to her behaviour earlier.

"Hanji Zoe!"

"Levi."

"Is that everyone?" asked Hanji, looking around. "Something important is missing."

"It's your body, Squad Leader," said Sasha.

"Judging by how everyone swapped, the only option left is that Jean's mind is inside it," Armin said. "But there is always the possibility that something else happened."

"All forces, begin searching for Squad Leader Hanji's body!" commanded (geddit) Erwin.

Armin, Eren and Mikasa were sent off to look in Hanji's bedroom, while Connie, Sasha and Historia looked in the boys' bedroom (in case it was Jean who was inside her body) and Levi, Hanji and Erwin did a sweep of the rest of the base. If nobody found Hanji's body/Jean's mind/both then they would all search the grounds.

"I keep thinking you're Captain Levi," sighed Eren. "I every time I look at you I think you're going to tell me to do some cleaning or something."

"I would never tell you to clean, Eren," said Mikasa.

"Hearing that is his voice isn't very comforting," Eren replied.

"How do you feel being in Jean's body, Eren?" asked Armin.

"Terrible! Every time I look in the mirror I want to have an argument with myself."

"That's understandable," Mikasa told him.

"I think this is Squad Leader Hanji's room," Armin said. The door was shut, but Mikasa pushed it open.

"Well, we've certainly found her body," Eren remarked when he saw the motionless figure lying rigidly on the bed.

* * *

"My body!" screamed Hanji when Eren and Mikasa dumped it on a table. "Be more careful with it!"

"So there's nothing in it?" questioned Levi.

"I'm sure, sir," said Armin. He looked at its glassy eyes and unmoving chest. Definitely empty.

Connie, Sasha and Historia returned. "We couldn't find anything."

"We found Squad Leader Hanji's body," said Armin, motioning to said corpse.

"Hanji, Levi and I found nothing as well," said Erwin.

"Then," Sasha began, "where's Jean?"

* * *

Damn it, thought Jean. What's wrong with my legs?

He fell back onto his hands and feet. He couldn't stand up. About two hours ago, he'd woken up in the stables and to his horror, found out that something was terribly wrong with his body.

He'd got to the point of giving up now. It was like he was trapped. He couldn't even speak. Every time he opened his mouth only sounds came out, not words.

But, he'd found that he could somehow walk easily on his hands and knees. Why that was, he didn't have the slightest clue.

He'd managed manoeuvre over to a window and through it he could see Eren, Mikasa and Connie. He couldn't make out anyone else, but thought there were others.

"Then," came the voice of Commander Erwin, "where's Jean?"

Jean opened his mouth and said, "I'm right here!" Or at least, that was what he'd been trying to say. Instead, all that came out was, "Neigh!"

* * *

 **sorry jean.**

 **please review! they make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: last chapter (i think) ! thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows! i really appreciate them**

* * *

"There's a horse at the window," pointed out Connie.

"What the hell, Connie?" Eren demanded.

However, everyone looked to the nearest window. "Neigh," it said.

"How did that get out?" asked Sasha.

"Who was cleaning the stables last?" asked Erwin.

"I think it was Jean," said Eren. "I woke up in there."

"I told him to clean in there," said Levi. "Was it clean? Had he done it?"

"Uh, yes, sir, I think so. I woke holding a brush and everything was more or less done. But the door was open. I closed it and counted the horses and it didn't seem like any were missing but I could've miscounted them."

"Eren, take the horse back to the stable," Levi told him.

"Yes, sir," said Eren.

"Neigh!" said the horse. "Neigh! Neigh! Neigh!"

"I... think the horse is trying to tell us something," said Hanji.

Everyone looked at her.

"Neigh! Neigh! NEIGH!" the horse nudged the window with its nose.

"This is going to sound ridiculous... but I think the horse.. I think the horse is Jean," Armin said.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a clatter over at the table where Hanji's body lay.

Everyone turned around to see what the commotion was. It turned out, the body was moving.

"If Jean is the horse...," Connie began, "then what is that?"

"I think," Armin said. "I think that's the horse."

"Neigh," said the horse in Hanji's voice. It did not sound like a horse. It sounded like Hanji imitating a horse, and badly at that.

"How the hell did that happen?" Levi demanded. "How did a horse get mixed up in all of this?"

Nobody knew the answer. How could they?

* * *

The horse proved to be very annoying. It galloped around the room on Hanji's hands and feet, whinnying as it went.

Right now, it was attempting to tug on Levi's sleeve. He pushed it away. "Get away from me, you disgusting animal." Armin wasn't sure whether he was talking about the horse itself or Hanji's body.

"We should feed it some hay," Hanji suggested. "I want to see how a human body reacts its consumption."

Hadn't she just been concerned for her body's well being? And _now_ she wanted to experiment on it?

"Got it, Squad Leader!" said Sasha, turning to leave. "I'll go and get some from the stables."

"Cadet Braus, wait," said Erwin. Armin saw the pained look on his face. Even Commander Erwin was having trouble talking to his own body like it was someone else (and it was). "We need to stay in a group."

Sasha looked kind of disappointing. "Yes sir."

"NEIGH," said the horse.

"Neigh," said Jean.

Armin couldn't decide which one sounded more disturbing.

"I wonder...," Hanji mused, "what would happen if I tried to ride it?"

Everyone looked at her, mouths agape. Levi opened his (Mikasa's) mouth to say something.

Before anyone could say anything, the whole room began shaking. _What's going on?_ thought Armin. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Jean woke up. He nervously moved his arm, and sighed in relief. It must've been a dream. His body worked normally again.

"It's waking up," said Connie. Or not Connie. It was definitely his voice, but there was something... different about it.

"Is it alive?" asked Mikasa. Was she concerned for him? She was talking about him, right?

"I think so," replied Eren.

"Don't tell me it's a damn horse again." That was Mikasa again.

"No..." Eren said. "It seems human." He sounded disappointed.

"Where could the horse have gone...?" That sounded like Historia.

"Jean?" asked Sasha. There was something strange about her voice as well.

"Mikasa?" Jean asked, opening his eyes. He was met with curious green eyes. _Eren_? "Suicidal bastard, what the hell are you doing? Get away from me."

"It's definitely Jean," said Historia.

"Eren?" asked Eren. "What are you talking about? Oh, it's so strange to hear what he's saying in my voice."

Jean's eyes slid over to Mikasa. She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at either he or Eren. He hoped it was Eren.

"Mikasa?" he asked. "What's going on? What the hell is wrong with the Suicidal Bastard?"

"Too bad, brat. I'm Levi. If you want to talk to Mikasa, she's over there."

Jean followed Mikasa's eyes to where Captain Levi stood next to Historia. He looked considerably less angry than usual. That must mean that he didn't know that Jean had left the door to the stables open, right?

"What do you mean, Mikasa? That's Captain Levi."

"We've all swapped bodies, brat."

Had Mikasa flipped? Had she always been crazy? Or was everyone playing a trick on him?

"Yes, we have," said Eren. "I'm Hanji and you're in my body. If you want to see Eren, well... have a look for yourself."

"What the hell do you-"

Jean's eyes met his own. Really. His body was standing a few metres away. It looked pissed off. A clone? An evil twin? No- worse.

"And I thought I was the worst off. Jean," said Jean's body, apparently holding back laughter, "I can't believe you were inside a horse." Jean's body began laughing.

It was Eren Jaeger. Suicidal Bastard. In his body.

Eren fell to the floor in stitches.

"Eren, calm down," said Captain Levi. "You'll make yourself sick laughing."

That was not Levi.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Jean.

"Have a look in this mirror and maybe you'll have an idea," said Historia, handing him a hand held mirror. Jean gingerly brought it up to his face. What stared back was not himself. Or his body. It was Squad Leader Hanji.

"We've all swapped bodies," said Eren. "You're in mine. Before, you were in a horse. The building began to shake and we all fainted. When we woke up, you were no longer inside the horse. You were inside my body."

"What the hell do you mean by "a horse"?" screamed Jean.

* * *

"I'm Armin. Historia is in my body. Captain Levi and Mikasa have swapped. Connie is in Sasha's body, Sasha is in commander Erwin's. Commander Erwin is in Connie's. Squad Leader Hanji is in Eren's. Eren is in yours. You are in Squad Leader Hanji's."

"How do we get back into our own bodies?"

"I don't know," said Armin. "That's what we've been trying to figure out."

"Oi, brat," said Mikasa's voice. _It's Captain Levi_ , Jean told himself. _It is not Mikasa_. "Was it you who left the stable doors open after I told you to clean them?"

"Mika- I mean, Captain Levi, I-" Jean stammered. Goddammit. Why was he still flustered around her, when it wasn't even _her_?

Just then, the room began to shake.

* * *

 **There is an epilogue to come! i also have wayyyy more really weird snk fanfics written so if you'd like to see some more tell me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Armin became conscious. The bed beneath him felt, very, very hard. Like it wasn't actually his bed.

His eyes shot open. Everything came back to him. Their 'body swap', Jean being inside a horse, and a horse being inside Hanji. And then Jean being inside Hanji's body, somehow. Hanji was inside Eren's body. Eren was in Jean's. Mikasa was in Levi's. Levi was in hers. Erwin was in Connie's body. Connie was in Sasha's. Sasha was in Erwin's.

 _Oh walls_ , thought Armin.

And Historia was in his. And he was in hers.

Armin looked at his hand. It was not his hand. They hadn't gone back, like he'd been hoping. Maybe they never would.

He didn't know how he would live forever inside Historia's body. He'd have to make do, he supposed.

They were still in the dining hall. The uncomfortable "bed" was, in reality, the floor. Everyone was lying in a heap. Armin seemed to be at the bottom of said heap.

He pulled and pulled himself out, eventually freeing himself nearly ten minutes later. It wasn't easy being in a considerably smaller body. And that was saying something. It wasn't as if he himself-or his body-was particularly tall.

Nearest to him, Eren began to stir.

"Eren," Armin hissed.

Eren opened his (Jean's) eyes. "Historia?" Armin shook his head. "No- Armin."

Eren practically jumped to his feet. "I remember! What the hell! Why are we still like this? Don't tell me I'm going to be stuck in this damn horse-head's body for all eternity! I'd rather die!"

"Eren, calm down," Armin said. "Do some deep breaths like Mikasa and I instructed you on."

Eren did so for a few minutes. "Thanks Armin. Where did you find that technique?"

"A book," Armin replied, trying to keep it as ambiguous as possible. It was a book-namely, an anger management one that held various ways to calm oneself down when one was enraged. But he couldn't tell Eren that- he would probably react badly to it. The book itself was given Armin and Mikasa by Levi after a particularly violent training session concerning Eren and titans. _"This is for Eren,"_ Levi had said, putting the book into Armin's hands. Nobody was sure where Levi had got it from.

Armin peered outside the window. It was already dark. If they'd all been knocked out by that strange shaking again, surely something had to have changed. What it was was the question.

Within the next few moments, everyone else had woken up. And still seemed to be in the same bodies they had been in beforehand.

No sign of any changes while they were unconscious.

And it also turned out they'd been out for hours. It was close to midnight now.

"Soliders," Erwin addressed them, "even if things remain the same between now and tomorrow, then we are still going ahead with the training expedition planned."

 _Oh no_ , thought Armin. That wasn't going to be good.

"Which means," Erwin continued, "if the other members of the survey corps are still in their own bodies, then we will have to act as if we haven't swapped."

Levi said something to Erwin which was barely audible, but Armin thought it sounded like "what the hell are you thinking, Erwin?!"

Could Armin pretend to be Historia for an entire mission? Could anyone else? He shuddered at the thought of Sasha being Commander Erwin.

Erwin said something back to Levi, but this time, Armin couldn't make anything out. After, to everyone else, Erwin said: "Get some rest before the mission. We'll have another talk in the morning."

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused and turned to leave.

"Hanji," Levi said. "You'll be sleeping in the cellar tonight."

* * *

Armin did not sleep well that night. Or rather, he did not sleep at all.

Maybe it was because he wasn't inside his own bed, since they'd decided that sleeping in the rooms of their bodies was a better idea. Maybe it was because he was horrified to be sharing a room with Captain Levi. But Levi didn't seem that happy with it, either. Not that he ever seemed happy, though.

By the time morning came, Levi was gone and Connie was snoring. Even being in a different body didn't seem to change that, then.

Armin woke Connie soon after. It was slightly scary how he was considering Sasha's body to be Connie's. He was growing used to the changes.

Everyone else looked just as tired as Armin felt when they gathered together. Except for Hanji. She just seemed excited. Apparently she'd enjoyed sleeping in the dungeons that night. Said it was good for her experiments on Eren.

Levi seemed especially pissed off.

"I've concluded," Hanji said, bouncing on the balls of her (Eren's) feet, "that we're the only ones who have swapped bodies! Everyone else is still the same."

"Why us?" groaned Connie.

"I don't know," Hanji said. "That's what we'll have to find out."

"The purpose of this expedition," Erwin began, "is to see how well our long-range formation still works. We will not be going far and turning around after a certain point. A flare will be released once we get to it. We plan to return by the afternoon, so faster is better. Also, due to our compliations, we will have to... act as if we are each other. Doing it wrong could compromise our entire mission."

"Yes sir!"

Armin was pretty sure this was madness. Something had messed up Erwin's head while he was swapped. Maybe it was due to the fact he was in Connie's body?

"And Sasha Braus, are you up to leading humanity to victory?"

"Yes, I am, sir!"

How in the walls were they going to manage this without any sort of practice? Looking around the room, Armin could tell everyone else was probably thinking the same thing.

They were doomed.

* * *

 **author's note: I said something about ending this. I was wrong. i have loads more to write. sorry this chapter has basically nothing happening and isn't even that funny. i promise the next one will be better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**an: sorry this took so long! hopefully I still have some readers left and they haven't all abandoned me haha I'll try and put another chapter up sooner!**

* * *

Chapter Five

They sat atop their horses, waiting for the gate to open. Everything had gone alright and nothing that bad had happened while they were preparing.

Armin sat atop Historia's horse, alongside Ymir (he wasn't sure where she'd been during chapters 1-4). There had been a slightly awkward conversation between himself and Ymir (don't even ask), but Historia had since given him some hurried tips on how to interact.

He was all set. Right?

But, it was very unlikely everyone else was.

* * *

At the helm of their group, the commanding voice of Commander Erwin filled everyone's ears. Except it wasn't Erwin.

"Um, proceed!" shouted Sasha.

Commander Erwin would never say "um."

The gate opened and the Survey Corps rushed through, and out into the world beyond the walls.

* * *

"I wonder if I'll see a titan!" exclaimed Hanji. Except, to everyone else, it was Eren.

"You mean so you can kill it, Squad Le- Eren?" Mikasa forced out through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Hanji said, pain showing in her voice, "um... yes."

Mikasa kept her eyes trained on the surroundings, surveying the land for titans. It irked her that she had to pretend to be Captain Levi, but there were a few pros. Like that she was now Humanity's Strongest Solider. It was a bonus that she could keep an eye on Eren's body. However annoying its occupant now was.

"Captain, titans up ahead!" shouted Petra.

Mikasa let off a flare. Hopefully they wouldn't have to engage. She didn't want Eren's body to get harmed, even if it did regenerate.

The three titans about fifty metres away began running towards them. Abnormals.

Mikasa let off another flare.

"Captain, what will we do?" Petra shouted.

"Shut the fuck up," Mikasa told her. That sounded like something Levi would say, right? "I'll get rid of them. Make sure Eren doesn't transform. Don't interfere."

Mikasa promptly sliced the necks of all three of the titans and returned to the squad. Luckily, Hanji hadn't been a complete idiot and transformed or done something equally stupid while she was gone.

For now. Mikasa wasn't sure what would happen next time. If Eren's/Hanji's titan form went out of control, she, as she was in Captain Levi's body, would have to act upon the situation and that meant that Eren could lose his body and the Survey Corps could lose one of their most valued members. She wasn't sure if she could actually do it.

Mikasa bit her lip. Hopefully they would all get their bodies back. She missed her own. It was familiar to her, while Levi's, although more familiar to her than she would have imagined, was a different thing altogether.

* * *

Sasha's stomach growled. They'd been riding for half an hour with only one titan spotting. Riding was tiring. And it made one terribly hungry.

Sasha readied a flare.

"Commander what are you doing?" asked someone behind her. She didn't know who it was.

"We're gonna stop for a bit cause I'm really hungry," Sasha told him. "It's nearly lunchtime, anyway."

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Eren when he saw the flare rising up in the sky. "A signal to stop?"

"Who knows," replied Levi from beside him. In Mikasa's voice. "I don't know what the hell Erwin was thinking putting that Braus brat in charge. She's compromising the entire mission. We're going to end up as titan shit if we aren't careful."

Eren was quite horrified by the situation as well. He didn't want to question Commander Erwin's orders, but something was certainly up with him. He supposed it could be the swapping- it was tiring. But Erwin seemed to be lacking any sense he may have once possessed. Maybe something went wrong with the swap. Or maybe not; Eren was never good at working these sorts of things out.

There was also the fact that the thought of Hanji transforming into a titan was a nightmare in itself. If she actually did it, she, he, and the rest of the survey corps were doomed.

His train of thought was cut short by his horse bucking up. "Aagh!" he yelped, gripping reigns as tightly as he could. A few moments later, the horse calmed down. It still ran a little fast and was careless of its rider, but at least it wasn't bucking.

He and Levi's, or Jean and Mikasa's, horses had been doing that a lot. It wasn't like the horses could sense that they weren't actually their riders, right? Eren decided that was stupid. Horses were not telepathic, no matter how strong a bond they had with their riders.

The formation grouped together and all stopped on a flat grassy area near a forest.

* * *

Erwin glanced up at the flare that Sasha had let off.

Stopping so early was inconveinent, but he doubted it would hinder them too much.

He looked out over survery corps members atop their horses. Hopefully this mission would be a sucess and hopefully the idea that had struck him the day before would pay off and everyone would become stronger soldiers.

After all, if you could kill titans in someone else's body, then fighting them in your own was surely much easier.

* * *

Armin dismounted his horse.

"I saw a stream just over there," he told Ymir. "I'm just going to let my horse drink there."

"Alright," Ymir said.

Armin could feel her eyes on his back as he led his horse away. She could sense something was up, he knew it.

Would she believe it if he told her? If he told her he wasn't Historia at all? That he was Armin trapped inside her body? That the real Historia was in his own body? He didn't know, but he imagined it would be hard to believe. He himself barely believed it himself and he was a victim of it.

He reached the stream. Historia's horse put its mouth to the water and began to drink.

Armin sighed as he saw his reflection in the surface of the stream. It was Historia's face. Historia's body. He'd be worried if he began thinking of it as his own.

His thoughts drifted back to what he'd been mulling over since they'd left Wall Maria: Erwin's plans for the expedition. He'd originally thought the Commander's plans were madness, perhaps even foolish, but after considering it for a while, perhaps it wasn't so crazy. Maybe there was a possible positive outcome for the survival of humanity. But what it was, Armin wasn't sure yet.

Maybe as the day went on it would become clearer.

"Historia!" a panicked voice shouted over to him. It was Eren. At that moment, Armin knew something was wrong.

And that something was Hanji.

She stood near the centre of the gathering, teeth meeting the unmarred flesh of her (Eren's) hand. Mikasa and Levi's squad appeared to be trying to get her to stop, but apparently to no avail, because just then the telltale bright light of a titan transformation began to emit from Hanji's body.

Her curiosity had certainly gotten the better of her. Did Erwin have something planned for this, too? Panic began to build up in Armin's body. What would this mean for Eren?

The light subsided and in the place of the small human body Hanji resided within, was Eren's towering 15 metre titan form.

Oh shit.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! reviews are always appriciated and motivate me to write more! thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story thus far! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Ymir knew something was up with Historia. She watched her lead her horse to the stream a few metres away.

Everything seemed wrong. Historia's posture, the way she spoke, even her expression.

For the first time, Ymir couldn't figure out what it was.

And, as she scanned the rest of the survey corps that were scattered over the clearing, she realised it wasn't just Historia that was acting unlike herself.

She saw Mikasa and Connie—two people who barely talked one-on-one—having a discussion not far away.

As she stalked closer to the pair, Ymir caught some of their conversation.

"What are you planning, Erwin?" That was Mikasa.

 _What the fuck_ , thought Ymir. Was Mikasa role-playing? Mikasa?

Ymir was pretty sure Connie was not Commander Erwin.

She continued to listen in after positioning herself behind a tree, trying to stifle her laughter the entire time. Connie and Mikasa went on like that for a few minutes, not dropping character even once. Ymir had to admit, they were acting exactly like Erwin and Levi would. However, WHY WERE THEY DOING IT?

it was hilarious, but utterly confusing. Everyone in the survey corps had gone completely fucking mad.

Just then, from the centre of the gathering, the bright light of a Titan shifter's transformation shone. Eren.

* * *

"there's something up with Heichou," Petra said once Levi was out of earshot (he'd gone off somewhere after saying "I'm going to check on Er—clean something", which was weird in itself). "I mean, he's normally rude but today..."

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with him," said Oulo.

Petra sighed. "No—did you see when he killed those Titans earlier? He was sloppy. Heichou is never sloppy."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," suggested Eld.

"I don't know," said Petra. "Eren, what do you think? Eren?" But Eren was nowhere to be seen. "Eren?"

Just then, the four of them saw bright golden light coming from the centre of the gathering.

* * *

"What the hell, Jean?!" Jean shouted at Hanji.

 _Why is Jean speaking in 3rd person?_ thought Reiner as he tired to get back to eating his lunch after having been interrupted by Jean's screeching.

"Why is Jean pretending to be Eren to squad leader Hanji?" asked Bertholdt.

Oh. That was probably it.

"Calm down, Eren!" Captain Levi told Jean.

"No, I take that back, something really weird is happening," Bertholdt said, alarmed.

Reiner agreed.

Just then, behind them, bright light and hot stream exploded.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing, Shitty Glasses?" Levi shouted to Hanji. was she actually going to do it? She was grinning manically, goggles sitting crookedly over her nose (stolen from Jean), teeth bared over her hand. He was too far away from her to run over in time (mostly because he was not used to his new body) and he couldn't even use his gear, as there was nothing he could hook onto. He couldn't stop her.

In a split second, bright light and heat exploded and the humongous Titan form began forming. A few seconds later, towering taller than some of the trees surrounding them.

Hanji had actually fucking done it.

The Titan let out a mighty roar and jumped ten metres in the air, the impact of its giant feet hitting the ground knocking Levi to his knees.

It roared again, but this time the roar sounded suspiciously like "yahoo!"

Levi got to his feet, wiped the grass from his knees, and readied his swords. Hanji needed to be stopped immediately, because in this Titan form, who knew what the hell she would do.

However, before he could spring into action, the Titan (Hanji) skipped over to him, roaring something that sounded suspiciously like "Levi, look!" And then another roar that sounded kind of like "I'm a Titan!"

just then, instead of roaring again, the Titan's (who was, disturbingly, blushing and drooling) eyes rolled up into its head and it fell backwards, hitting the ground with an almighty shock-wave, again knocking Levi off of his feet.

As he once again got to his feet, he looked over to the strangely peaceful looking Titan. He was pretty sure Hanji had just fainted.

* * *

In all her years investigating the Titans, Hanji Zoe had always wanted to see the world from a Titan's perspective. When Eren Jaeger appeared, it was an almost ideal opportunity. Emphasis on almost; she still wouldn't get to see it herself. Or, that was, until she managed to land herself in Eren's body. The opportunity to look upon the world in a titan's perspective—be a Titan—finally arose.

Ever since the swap occurred, Hanji had been itching to give it a go. She'd managed to keep herself going for 24 hours. But now she was desperate. She had to know. She had to take Eren's Titan form.

So, when they were stopped for lunch, she decided it was a perfect moment to take it for a spin. Ignoring the angered shouts of Levi, she bit hard into her—Erens—hand.

The effect was immediate.

The Titan began to take form around her. it was an indescribable sensation, but nevertheless amazing. She saw everyone getting smaller and smaller beneath her, and soon they all faded into dots. They looked like ants now.

At that moment, it hit her: Hanji was a Titan! She was an actual Titan!

Hanji screamed with joy. It came out as a deep, throaty roar. She leapt in the air, using her new giant, powerful limbs. "Yahoo!" She screamed.

She could barely take it. It was too much for her. The best experience of her life.

Hanji caught sight of Mikasa—no, Levi, she reminded herself—a few metres away.

She skipped over excitedly. "Levi, look!" she screamed. "I'm a Titan!"

Levi didn't appear impressed, however. He had his blades drawn. Oh. He was probably aiming to sabotage her fun. She couldn't have that.

Hanji caught her reflection in a puddle below. What looked back was the face of Eren's giant Titan form. She couldn't believe it. She was a Titan! A Titan!

All of a sudden Hanji began to feel faint. It was all too much for her to handle. A few seconds later, everything went black.

* * *

 **thank you for reading! hope this chapter was good. I thought it was kinda funny hahaha!**

 **(i'll also try and make the next one longer. i feel like the chapters getting shorter and shorter)**


End file.
